


I bet you wanna squeeze me, don't ya  我有特殊的勾搭方式

by ChrisBlue



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Taco Bell, basically coffee shop trope but with taco bell, spideypool valentine exchange, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBlue/pseuds/ChrisBlue
Summary: Wade用塔可钟(Taco Bell,一家墨西哥快餐连锁店)的辣酱包来勾搭Peter。他成功了。（无超能力AU）





	I bet you wanna squeeze me, don't ya  我有特殊的勾搭方式

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwayswhenleastexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayswhenleastexpected/gifts).
  * A translation of [I bet you wanna squeeze me, don't ya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187898) by [alwayswhenleastexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayswhenleastexpected/pseuds/alwayswhenleastexpected). 



> 搬运至ao3
> 
> 原作超级可爱！！要是觉得译文看起来没有可爱的感觉那都是我的错_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 如果喜欢这篇文的话，也请去给原作者点个kudos哦！

Peter愿意承认，他最近光顾塔可钟的次数有些过于频繁了，不过他有正当理由为自己辩护，

1）那是学院里最方便的快餐店

2）那里的餐点价格比学校的自助餐厅更低

3）他实在是没精力在他为了摄影课和生物化学课在美术楼和科技大楼之间来回奔波（两栋楼恰好位于学院的对侧）的时候抽时间为自己准备正宗的墨西哥食物。

 

除此之外，他也喜欢收集他们的那些小小的辣酱包。它们让他对自己能感觉更好一点儿。

在一个寒冷而又潮湿的晚上，大概十点多一点儿，他走进了那家塔可钟，并且还尴尬地站在柜台前和他的围巾纠缠了一小会儿。这家店的副经理，一位名为Logan的矮壮的，说话粗声粗气的男人，对着他挑起一根眉毛。

“你知道吗孩子，我觉得这里的员工都没你来得勤。”

Peter笑了。“我明明每两周才来一次。”他耸耸肩抖掉头上的兜帽。“那也没…那也没那么频繁，是吧？”

“那取决于你咽下了多少辣酱哦，”一个新声音插了进来，来了另一位看起来和Peter差不多大，有着一头乱糟糟的金发和蓝色眼睛的男人，他用手肘把Logan挤开，对着Peter露齿而笑。“你的菊花最近是不是一直都有火烧一般的感觉呢？”在他身后，Logan看起来似乎在忍耐什么。

Peter的嘴唇抽动了一下，“这是你和你的顾客打招呼的方式吗？”

另一个人带着亲密的笑容伏在柜台上回答，“只对可爱的顾客这样哦。”

“那你在女士中间一定非常受欢迎——”Peter的眼睛扫向名牌“——Wade。”

“没错，她们总是努力想要把她们的煎玉米卷儿糊在我的脸上呢。但我其实更喜欢墨西哥卷饼。”Wade对Peter眨眨眼。

Peter刚张开嘴，Logan就推了Wade一把，“你到底还要不要接他妈的单了？”

“我正在和顾客交心呢！这叫优质服务。"

“不，这叫如果你再在当值期间和顾客调情的话我就炒了你。”Logan低声咆哮到，瞪了Wade一眼，然后转身回了厨房。

Wade对着他的背影吐了吐舌头，然后转身面对Peter，翻了翻眼睛。

“请问你要点什么呢？”

Peter微笑，“两个软玉米饼就好，打包带走，谢谢。”

 

 

Peter在下一周的晚些时候再次回到了店里，在为了明天的生物学考试而复习之后，他脚步缓慢，脑子里也是一团浆糊。Logan靠在柜台后面的墙上，带着他标志性的皱眉。Peter走到柜台前，从钱包里抽出一张5美元的钞票，“嘿，Logan。”

“嘿，孩子。”Logan从墙边站好。

“只要两个四号套餐，谢谢。”Peter说到，递出了纸币。Logan把零钱找补给他，Peter找了个离柜台最近的位置坐了下来。

“你好呀，小甜派！”

Peter听到Wade的声音后猛地抬起头，露出一个微笑，“嗨，Wade。”

“你点的四号套餐，对吧？”

Peter点点头，在Wade递出他的打包袋的时候站起身，“谢谢。”

Wade在挥手的时候还摆了摆手指，“下次见啦，可人儿。”

丢了个白眼儿，Peter努力不让自己脸红，“我有名字的好吧。”

“是吗？那告诉我呀。”Wade在柜台后对他露出一个笑容。

“我叫Peter，”Peter回答到，在Wade能接上任何话之前就走向了大门。“回见。”他转过头喊道，允许自己笑了出来。

走出店门后，他打开袋子，发现里面有他并没有要求的20个辣酱包。从他们中间挖出自己的餐点，他意识到那些辣酱包上都印着同一句话：“我为何现在才遇见你？*”

Peter轻轻地笑了，他剥开卷饼的包装纸，往公寓的方向走去。

 

 

他再一次来到店里时，Logan还是在柜台旁。Peter对他露出了微笑，并点了三个软玉米饼。

他站在柜台旁等着，悠闲地在手机上点点按按。最后他听见Wade刺耳的声音叫出了他的点单号，然后抬起头。

Wade一看见Peter，脸上立刻挂满了笑容，在Peter伸出手要接住袋子的时候把袋子又抽了回去。“稍等一下。”他在柜台下面翻箱倒柜了一会儿，抓出了一个小盒子。Peter看着Wade把另外20个辣酱包倒进了他的口袋。

“我用不着那么多辣酱包啦。”Peter说着，努力让自己不要笑出来。

“你在说什么呢，Petey，每个人的生活都需要多一点点情趣。”Wade反驳到，以一种有些令人不快的方式挤挤眼。

“我想如果有人吃下去了这么多辣酱的话，他们的肠胃大概会爆炸吧。”

Wade轻声说到，“如果我是你的话就会远离那些火山玉米饼的。”

Peter提起了他的袋子，看着那一大堆辣酱包下滑的同时拉着袋子往下沉。“好吧，谢谢。”

“不客气，亲爱的。”

Peter把他的袋子放到了附近的一个桌子上，抓出几个辣酱包。今天，所有的辣酱包上都写着“我就知道你会为我而来。**”

他笑着看回柜台，但Wade已经回到了厨房。

 

 

看见Peter进门的时候Logan发出一声轻哼。“我想你是这个世界上唯一一个吃这儿的东西吃得比Wade还多的人了。”

Peter做了个鬼脸，“是啊，我想我就要开始讨厌这儿的东西了。”在Logan身后，他瞥见Wade正在厨房里，一边吹着口哨一边做着卷饼。他弯了弯嘴角，收回视线，然后说：“我要两份二号套餐，谢谢。”

Logan笑了笑但是没说话。

付了钱之后，Peter走向放着自助辣酱和餐具的地方，努力想要小心地从一大堆不同的辣酱中间挑出他想要的。他选了两个他认为合适的辣酱包，把其中一个塞进他的口袋里，而另一个被他握在手里，等待着有人叫到他的点单号。

正如他所期望的那样，是Wade喊出了他的点单，把Peter的打包袋拿到了柜台上。

Peter挥挥手然后走过去，在Wade又埋在柜台下面时努力忍住自己的笑容。他看着Wade把又一堆辣酱包倒入了他的袋子里，带着大大的笑容把袋子递给他。

“我也有要给你的东西。”Peter接过袋子的时候说到。

“要给我你的电话号码吗？”Wade热切地问到。

Peter笑了出来，他的脸有些发红，递给了Wade一个辣酱包。

“换作我我也会选择我自己。***”Wade读了出来。他的身体因为忍住笑，不想让Logan看见他的脸而抖动，而Logan正一脸怀疑地盯着他俩。

Peter也从袋子里拿出一个辣酱包，“让我们去纹个情侣纹身吧****”，上面写着，嘴角因想要板着脸而抽搐着。

“Wade！”Logan最后还是吼了出来，“回来干活！”

Wade低了低头，“抱歉啦，老大。”他看向Peter，“祝您有美好的一天，先生。”他干巴巴地说到，还挖苦地敬了个礼。Peter大笑起来，离开时越过肩膀挥了挥手。

 

 

他在第二天晚上又来了，Logan盯着他。

“你是来这儿和Wade调情的，不是吗？”

Peter尴尬地咳了咳，“他..他在吗？”

Logan脸色阴沉，“或许。”

Peter叹了口气，随意地点了两个墨西哥卷饼，他现在已经能背下来这里的整个菜单了。在他拿到了小票之后，从他的口袋里抽出一支笔，在背后涂写了些什么。然后他开始等待。

在听到Wade的声音的时候他几乎解脱地笑出声。

看到是Peter，Wade的脸上又露出了熟悉的笑容。然后又变得有些难为情。

“我，呃，我的辣酱包都用完了。”他说着递给Peter他的食物。

Peter轻声笑了出来，然后从他的口袋里拿出之前留下的那个酱包，和他的小票一起递给了Wade。

“不，呃，你留着小票。”Wade的说话语气就好像他认为Peter得了暂时性脑损伤。

Peter翻了个白眼，“你就拿着吧。”

Wade的表情在接过两件东西时放松了下来。Peter屏住呼吸，希望他的小招数能起效。他之前找到了一个印着“联系我:)*****”的酱包（他真的不明白这些人是怎么想到要印这些句子的），并最后决定把自己的手机号码写在他的小票背后。

看见Wade差不多是喜形于色原地转圈儿的时候他才松了一口气。

“哈！我就说这能行！”Wade唱了出来，把小票往Logan脸上糊。

“那你们俩还真是天生一对，”Logan咕哝到，把Wade的手从自己眼前推开，“居然用辣酱包…”

“我要去休息啦！”Wade宣布，还没等到回答就撑着柜台跳了过去。他跳到辣酱自助台前，Peter看着他在里面翻翻找找。

“啊哈！”Wade得意洋洋地举起一个辣酱包。悠闲地溜达回Peter身旁，带着笑容把它递给他。

Peter接过辣酱包，也和Wade一起笑了。那个辣酱包上写着：“这就是激情的开始。******”

 

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 附上辣酱包上的原文：
> 
> *where have you been all my life?
> 
> **I knew you'd come back for me.
> 
> ***I would've chosen me too.
> 
> ****Let's go get matching tattoos.
> 
> *****Text me :)
> 
> ******It only gets hotter from here.
> 
>  
> 
> lofter地址：http://lexwing.lofter.com/post/1d1bed87_aedcaa3


End file.
